A Time For Everything
by SecondCityRenegade
Summary: Eric just got off of his match, that had an unexpected twist. But what lies ahead for The Sidewinder? Will he handle the stress of his busy life? Or will he crumble from the weight of the hectic lifestyle? (Only thing I own are the fictitious characters I made up, being Lance and Eric. And as always, it will pick up into the M Rating.)


_Previously: Eric and Randy had a moment of intimacy. Fearing that he would not be able to control himself, he explained to Randy the situation. To the surprise of Eric, Randy was very understanding. The week went on, his friendship with Brie and Bryan grew, and he spent more time with Randy. Finally, Monday came and it was time for the much anticipated match. After he was introduced, Triple H decided to throw in a third opponent. To Eric's surprise, it was his greatest rival, Lance Errant, better known as The White Knight. The NO DQ match was now going to be tougher for Eric. But after suffering a lot of damage at the hands of both Lance and Randy, and Lance looking to win the match after hitting Randy with Dragon Storm, Eric took advantage of not being seen and hit Lance with Mohave Walker to get the three count. _

Eric was in a lot of pain, so much that he was barely able to hold himself up straight.

He looked around the ring, both Randy and Lance where still out cold. He signed to the camera guy for a microphone. The referee went and got the mic and handed it to Eric.

"So," he started, trying to catch his breath, "Looks like I am now a target for The Authority. But they forget, even though Lance is my greatest rival, no matter what, I come out on top."

He stated firmly, still trying to catch his breath, and hold his ribs.

"But if The Authority isn't after me, then let me say this... Let's keep it that way, because I don't want to have to show what the meaning of authority is to them."

After those words, he threw the mic down hard, and hobbled out of the ring. The crowd was so loud, Eric smiled as he went back stage. As he walked to the resting area, he caught sight of Carrano.

"Eric, you did amazing tonight. I do apologize for the surprise opponent." He said to Eric, putting his phone in his pocket. Eric smiled.

"Hey, it's all good. Lance was actually one of my favorite opponents back in NXT, so no complaints here." He replied, lightly hissing as he grabbed his ribs.

"I can tell you took a beating, but we have to go on with show. To help you recover, I'll cancel your Main Event match, but you will still have a match on SmackDown." He explained to Eric calm as ever.

"Perfect. So who will I be facing?" Eric asked, curiosity dripping from his voice.

"Well, tell you what, we have a PayPerView coming up, which is Survivor Series... If you can beat Lance again, you will be number one contender for the United States Championship."

Carrano said to Eric. He almost couldn't believe the words from his mouth.

"A number one contenders match? I'm in!" Eric quickly replied. Carrano then smiled.

"Excellent. Good luck to you." And in normal Carrano fashion, he walked off. Eric smiled, he was still in shock after the news. He went to stage hand that had his phone and got it back from him. After retrieving his phone, he made his way to the trainers room, which was by his locker room.

As he walked by, a noise caught his hearing, that was coming from the locker room.

"What in the hell?" He thought as he looked around, only to see nobody around the hallway.

Quietly, he walked to the door and leaned up against it.

"Oh god... Oh John, that feels good!"

Eric's jaw dropped as he stepped back from the door and fell to floor, landing on his butt.

"You've got to be kidding me..." Eric thought to himself, still shocked at what he heard.

Getting up and dusting himself off, he walked into the trainers room.

The doctor cleared him, saying he had no massive injuries to keep him from competing. So he gave him some high dosage ibuprofen and sent him on his way.

"Well my ass still hurts.. Damn that floor." Eric said aloud, as he stopped about half way between the trainers room and the locker room. He pulled his phone out and dialed Randy. It began to ring.

"Well well well, if it isn't my winning man." Randy said happily. Eric smiled and felt his cheeks warm up.

"Hey, sorry I didn't do better. Lance is a tough opponent." Eric replied, stilling clutching his ribs.

He heard Randy chuckle.

"It's alright boo. He just showed me I am not as tough as I look. But you, you were on fire."

Randy said, voice filled with joy. Eric smiled happily.

"Well thanks babe. Listen I am going to shower and change. You want to do dinner?"

Eric asked, massaging his ribs which were still sore.

"Yeah I'd love that. In fact, Brie invited us to dine out with her and Bryan if you want to do that?"

He replied with enthusiasm. Eric stopped and looked around.

"Let's do it. See you in a bit. Love you."

"Love you too my champ."

Eric then hung up and quietly approached the door to the locker room making sure their was no more moaning. It sounded quiet so he opened the door. As he walked in, the whole room was empty.

"I know I heard Cody's voice in here. Oh well, at least I can shower and get dressed." He thought to himself.

Eric walked over to his stuff, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw two sets of legs in a shower. He held his breath, and knew that the two in the shower were Cody and John.

Quietly as possible, he grabbed his duffle bag and walked to closest shower.

"Oh fuck John... Fill me.. Fill me!" Cody mewed loudly. Eric then heard his duffle bag drop from his now numb hand.

"Ah shit, this is great." Eric growled in thought. He then heard the shower water stop, and both John and Cody were silent. Eric hastily grabbed his bag and slide over to the shower and as quietly as he could, he closed the shower curtain. He slunk down in the corner and sat on his bag. He couldn't be seen as his shower curtain was a privacy curtain, and it touched the floor.

The shower curtain to the shower were Cody and John in, was now open. Eric sat nervously in the corner.

"Cody, you.. Felt so nice." John said aloud, unaware of Eric's presence. Eric then heard the two begin to make out.

"What the fuck?! They're both cheating on their girls!" Eric thought as he quietly sat up.

He then heard their duffle bags open. He could only assume they were changing.

"Well you hunk, let's get a room tonight. My lady is staying elsewhere." Cody said, voice filled with lust. John then chuckled.

"You want more? Alright. Let's go."

Eric put his hand over his mouth in shock. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. After he heard the door shut, he quickly stepped out of the shower and grabbed some clothes and sat them on top of his duffle bag. He then stripped down and showered quickly.

Then after drying himself off, he then slipped on blue boxer briefs, his black pants, blacks shocks, and his white Atreyu shortsleeve shirt. Putting his gear back in his bag, and slipping on his neon blue high top Nikes, he slipped his phone in his pocket, grabbed his bag and walked out of the locker room.

Making sure John and Cody weren't near by, he looked up and down the hallway, only to see Randy, who was in blue jeans, a long sleeve black shirt and black shoes.

"Hey baby. You look nice." He said as he hugged Eric. This made Eric smile and blush, as he hugged Randy back.

"Thanks. I may need a jacket so I have to go back to my room." He said as he and Randy began to walk down the hallway. The show was coming to a close so a lot of the other wrestlers were gone. This meant one thing to Eric, he could hold Randy's hand. He reached over and slipped his hand into Randy's. He looked over at Eric and smiled.

"I was just thinking that too." He said happily. Eric smiled and tightened his grip. He didn't think he'd be happy with an older man, but Eric knew he wasn't going to let him go.

"So, how exactly do you know Lance so well?" Randy asked curiously. Eric lightly bit his tongue. Those two were in the Indy circuits together, and Eric couldn't count on one hand how many times the two went back and forth winning matches. Especially when it came to Lance being number one contender for the NXT Championship. They pushed each other to the limit.

"Lance and I started in the indy circuits together. We'd both go back and forth every time we performed. And when we met back up in NXT, everytime he would earn contendership by either pinning me, or winning it in a contest, I never let him pin me when the title was on the line."

Eric explained, as he could picture the matches as if they were yesterday. If Eric wasn't putting Lance in the Desert Rose, or finishing him with Mohave Walker, it was Lance catching him off the springboard moonsault he called Excalibur and then hitting Dragon Storm, or rarely using his submission maneuver, Fenrir, which was a modified sharpshooter, in which Lance would do a traditional sharpshooter, but being flexible, he was to lean back after locking his other leg in, and into a face lock.

Randy looked surprised at what Eric was telling him.

"Wow. Sounds like me and John. Except I wasn't the submission specialist." He said chuckling.

Eric laughed as well. The two finally made it to the parking lot where their cars were parked.

"Well my darling, I will meet you at the restaurant, and I will send you directions. Love you." Randy said, and then leaned down and kissed Eric softly on the lips. Eric happily returned the kiss.

"Love you too." Eric said as he climbed into his car. He then watched Randy walk away and smirked.

"That man has a nice ass." He said laughing as he started up his car. He slowly pulled out and plugged his phone into the charger. Happily he drove on the street, as the beautiful sunset greeted him. Eric couldn't stop thinking about what he had heard earlier in the locker room. It made him sick. An half hour later, Eric made it to the hotel. He grabbed his phone, but before climbing out of the car, he unlocked his phone and dialed a number from memory.

He sat patiently as it rang.

"Well well well, if it isn't Valentine. This is out of your habit to call someone you just beat."

Lace said sarcastically. Eric rolled his eyes.

"Alright don't heckle me. But look, I know we haven't talked for awhile and I need a friend that I've known for a long time and trust."

Lance then scoffed and started laughing. Eric bit his tounge.

"Alright I'm sorry. But I am glad you still think of me like that. So what's up man?"

"What would you do if you had information about two people that were cheating on their significant others with each other?" Eric asked as calm as possible.

"What kind of shit is that? You're not cheating are you?" He asksed Eric heatedly.

"Really? You've known me for six fucking years and you think I cheat?" He replied with anger in his voice.

"Hey, just asking. I know you don't cheat but had to rule it out. So what do you know?" Lance asked calmly. Eric sighed heavily.

"I went to the trainers room and as I passed my locker room, I heard some moaning. After the doctor cleared me I went in, and I heard Cody Rhodes and John Cena together. It got so bad I had to hide in a shower so they wouldn't catch me." Eric explained to Lance.

"What the hell made you hide? Where you watching?" Lance asked in reply.

"Really Lance? Fuck no."

"When you say that I know that's a definitive no. So you heard them yes? Well, maybe you should come clean with Nikki and Eden." Lance suggested cooly.

"Well see that's the thing Lance. I don't know how to approach them about it. Let alone get them to believe me that they are being cheated on. They'd punch the crap out of me." Eric retorted calmly. Lance sighed in reply to Eric's words.  
>"Alright look, I want to help you out okay? We are enemies in the ring but outside we are still friends right?" He asked with a concerning voice. Eric messed with his bracelet a bit, his mind rattling with thoughts.<br>"Yes Lance… We are still friends..And I'll take your help. Just to be fair." Eric stated clearly and cooly. He heard Lance scoff in the normal fashion that he does.  
>"Hey, you know me? I'm a jerk, but not that kind when it comes to helping a good friend."<p>

Eric rolled his eyes, and messed with his keychain.  
>"Well man, I need to get going alright. Talk to you more later."<br>"Take care Valentine. And let me know what you want to do about them."  
>After that exchange, Eric hung up his phone and stepped out of his car.<p>

"Man oh man," Eric thought to himself grabbing his belongings and stepping out of his car.

"I have to figure out what to do with what I know, and I have a dinner date with Randy, Brie and Bryan." Eric sighed heavily, was this what a busy life as a main roster wrestler like? Eric knew he'd be busy a lot, but never did it cross his mind that it'd be so dramatic, and action packed. Walking back into the hotel, he checked back at the front desk, then took the stairs back to his room.  
>"Am I really getting caught up in a web? Or am I just, overthinking shit?" Eric thought to himself, and he made it to his room, his mind filled with doubt and confusion<p> 


End file.
